warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sun Trail/Chapter 4
Chapter description :All of the Tribe's cats gather around Stoneteller; those with Shaded Moss stay together, and exchange excited looks to one another. Clear Sky leaves from Shaded Moss's group to say farewell to Quiet Rain while trying to sound cheerful, and suggests that he could visit them one day. Gray Wing shares a glance with Quiet Rain, knowing that such events would never occur, but neither of them state their opinion, and Quiet Rain hopes for Clear Sky to travel safely. However, Jagged Peak expresses his desires to go with them, but Quiet Rain silences him with a look. As Jagged Peak scrabbles at loose pebbles near the river in a sulking manner, Quiet Rain looks afar to the stones that cover her daughter, Fluttering Bird. :Clear Sky inquires to Gray Wing if he wouldn't come, and the latter responds in the affirmative, as his place was with his kin. Clear Sky responds that he was glad that they had Gray Wing to look after them, and goes back to stand next to Bright Stream, who is uncertain, despite holding her head high. Stoneteller then flicks her tail to Shaded Moss, and comments that it was time for the group to depart from the cave, and asks Shaded Moss if he wished to speak. He leaps up the boulder beside Stoneteller, and announces that they trusted Stoneteller to know their future, and they would follow the path of the rising sun, but would keep their home and their tribemates within their memories. Misty Water mutters that they wouldn't stop missing the journeying cats, and Shaded Moss nods in acknowledgement, hoping that hunting would be easier with less cats present. Stoneteller thanks Shaded Moss, noting that it was the greatest present he could give them, and describes the things they would encounter on their journey, noting Twolegs, Thunderpaths, and monsters. Turtle Tail comments in disbelief, remarking that she only heard of them in elders' tales. :Stoneteller confirms of said dangers' legitimacy, and notes of the monsters' inability to leave the Thunderpaths, as well as the dangers of other cats, badgers, and foxes. Shaded Moss acknowledges this, as they discussed it prior, and Cloud Spots notes that he and Dappled Pelt knew about herbs, and would be able to help. Stoneteller advises the journeying group to trust nothing but their instincts, which Shaded Moss replies that they would learn as they traveled. She suggests for them to find places that would fit then, noting Tall Shadow's stealth, Clear Sky's ability to bring down birds in the sky, Turtle Tail's agility, and Rainswept Flower's ability to track far away prey with their mere scent. She wishes the group luck, and they depart, much to the dislikes of Dewy Leaf and Twisted Branch, who believe that the group was deserting them to starve. Gray Wing and Quiet Rain watch as the group leaves the general area, and the remaining cats notice each other in silence, and that the number of kits to elders was higher compared to the able-bodied cats. :Gray Wing suggests for Stone Song, Twisted Branch, and Dewy Leaf to hunt while there was still sunlight, but Dewy Leaf reminds him of her expecting kits, and he reasons that they were the strongest cats left behind. Twisted Branch agrees, but Dewy Leaf remarks that he wasn't Stoneteller, and couldn't boss her around, but eventually agrees to. While Stoneteller brings the rest of the Tribe with her, Silver Frost and Sharp Hail stay behind, as they could still hunt, and Sharp Hail remarks that they must find alternate ways to survive. Gray Wing thanks him, and leaves them in hopes to find a final glimpse of the travelling group, but fails to. Afterwards, Gray Wing spots a hawk, and recalling Clear Sky's favored move, successfully catches it. As he returns, Stone Song and Silver Frost are revealed to caught a mouse each, and Dewy Leaf and Twisted Branch drag a snow hare, the latter explaining how they caught it. :As the returning hunters drop their prey, the other tribe cats gather around them, and their voices echo as they speak to one another as they eat their prey. Quiet Rain and Hollow Tree agree to hunt the following day, prompting Stone Song to suggest taking turns hunting. Stoneteller praises his idea, and inquires if he wanted to arrange it, which he confirms, making Gray Wing feel reassured. The next day, Stone Song wakes up Gray Wing to ask if he could hunt, as Quiet Rain, himself, and Hollow Tree to hunt that day. He notes that the new plan was starting that day as well, and he wanted to see if four cats hunting every day would work. Gray Wing agrees to, but as he leaves the cave, Jagged Peak tells him to wait for him, as he wanted to hunt with him. Gray Wing refuses, as he was a kit, but Jagged Peak complains that the other kits were of no entertainment to him, and wanted to pounce on a real eagle. Gray Wing comments that an eagle would eat him, but Jagged Peak disagrees, and notes that he was big enough to hunt. Gray Wing realizes that he had a point, and considers them having another hunter. :Quiet Rain inquires if Jagged Peak was making himself a nuisance, and Gray Wing explains that he wanted to learn how to hunt, making the latter notice the fear in his mother for Jagged Peak. She remarks that he was young, but Jagged Peak retorts that he was the oldest, and Gray Wing interrupts him, stating that he was nearly old enough. Although Quiet Rain is doubtful, Gray Wing adds that it would be better for him to come with Gray Wing than to sneak out, and she continues to hesitate before agreeing to let Jagged Peak outside, on the conditions that he must stay with Gray Wing, and do as he is told. Jagged Peak nods excitedly, and wants to go, but Gray Wing holds him back with his tail, telling him not to dash off, and to follow him while keeping quiet, making him settle down, and follow Gray Wing, Quiet Rain at their rear. Stone Song and Hollow Tree are said to have already left at that point, and when they leave the cave, Gray Wing spot the two scaling the opposite slope. :Quiet Rain catches up Jagged Peak to wish him luck, and then laves, Gray Wing thinking that she was focusing on her own hunting. He then advises Jagged Peak to be aware what was above him, and the latter agrees to, making Gray Wing relieved that he takes it seriously. Gray Wing suggests for him to use his eyes and nose to taste the air for the scents of other prey animals, and despite trying to, Jagged Peak cannot spy anything. Gray Wing assures him that he cannot either, as prey wouldn't come close to the cave, and would go to look someplace else, but wanted to teach him how to stalk. He asks him how Jagged Peak thought he could get close to his prey without it knowing, and the latter crouches down, suggesting to keep small. Gray Wing confirms it, but adds not to drop low so the snow wouldn't slow him down, and shows him how to move, Jagged Peak copying him. :Gray Wing is impressed by how quickly Jagged Peak learns, and asks him how he could stop his prey from scenting him before he got close. Jagged Peak thinks for a moment, grumbling that he didn't know, and Gray wing prompts for him to think of wind. After thinking again, Jagged Peak figures out that he must make sure the wind blows from his prey to himself, and not the opposite, making Gray Wing remark that he would be a hunter quickly, and decides for them to go, suggesting for Jagged Peak to look at the sky. He leads the way toward the ridge, commenting that it was a decent place to locate snow hares, noting that their fur turned white during that season, and of their speed. Jagged Peak is distracted, and Gray Wing chides for him to focus. Jagged Peak apologizes, but quickly goes back to doing said actions. :Irritated, Gray Wing notices a hare moving between two boulders, and whispers to Jagged Peak if he wanted to see if he could catch it. Excited, Jagged Peak creeps closer to the hare, making Gray Wing realize that he forgot the wind, and Jagged Peak covers half of the distance from the hare when it sits up, alert, and flees across the slope. Jagged Peak goes in pursuit of the prey animal, and due to his build, he skims across the snow's surface. Gray Wing follows him, and while Jagged Peak gains ground, the hare starts to outpace him, making Gray Wing think that they were to lose it. A hawk then plummets from the sky, and the hare heads for Jagged Peak, the latter colliding with it. The hawk dives again, making Gray Wing believe that if it didn't catch the hare, it would go for Jagged Peak, and he leaps for the hawk as it heads down. The bird flees the area, and Gray Wing notices that Jagged Peak has killed the hare. :Jagged Peak claims that he was a hunter now, and Gray Wing praises him, reminding him that he still had a lot to learn. Gray Wing assists Jagged Peak in carrying it back, and their tribe mates gather around, surprised when they hear of their story. Lion's Roar gives Jagged Peak a friendly prod, and Gray Wing informs Jagged Peak that since it was his catch, he could eat it first, and the latter tears into it, gulping down several mouthfuls. Gray Wing believes that this would be the first decent meal he ever had, and Jagged Peak declares that is stuffed, but there is still plenty left when he does so. Quiet Rain returns with a hawk as the Tribe begins to eat, and comments that they did have good hunting, dropping the dead bird beside the hare carcass. Gray Wing replies that Jagged Peak caught it, and Quiet Rain thanks Gray Wing for teaching him. :As he settles down to eat, he wonders what the journeying cats were doing, and hopes they are safe. Jagged Peak inquires him if they could go out again, and Gray Wing notices that it is already dusk. Quiet Rain declines, and informs him that he could hunt tomorrow. Jagged Peak protests that he wasn't tired, but yawns, and Quiet Rain briskly tells him not to argue. He nudges him to their sleeping hollows, and realizes again that the nest felt empty, missing the feeling on Clear Sky next to him, and wonders where he and the other traveling cats were. The next morning, Gray Wing awakens to see Quiet Rain pacing beside him, and once prompted, explains that Jagged Peak was gone, and knew that he shouldn't have done that. Gray Wing comforts her that he wouldn't have gone far, and promises to make him return. Looking around the mountain, he calls for Jagged Peak, but is met by silence. :Gray Wing thinks that Jagged Peak was stupid, and after climbing up a plateau, he cannot see him, nor hear him give a reply when he calls for him. He returns for the cave, only to see his mother with other tribe cats, and explains that Jagged Peak was not near the pool or the plateau. Quiet Rain declares that either a hawk or snowdrift had gotten him, and Silver Frost assures her that he wasn't stupid, and knew how to keep himself away from danger, making Lion's Roar agree. Quiet Rain wishes that she could believe them, and Gray Wing offers to take another look, asking Misty Water to come. Snow Hare complains that Misty Water's age made her useless, and Gray Wing disagrees, remembering that Broken Feather had said that she was best scent tracker he knew, and had a chance of finding Jagged Peak. She then agrees to come, and Gray Wing leads the way out of the cave, Misty Water following. Once they reach the plateau, she remarks that Jagged Peak had been there, and would scold him once she found him, as her body wasn't fit enough to traverse the rocks. :Disappointed, Gray Wing notes that Jagged Peak was there two days prior when they said farewell to the journeying cats. Misty Water glares at him, and questions his doubt, adding that the scent was on another one, and complains that younger cats thought they new everything. Misty Water heads for Fluttering Bird's grave, and asks if he was there two days prior, which Gray Wing replies that he wasn't. Misty Water replies that he had came there that day, as his scent was present, and that he went in the direction of a boulder clump. Gray Wing questions her certainty, and Misty Water asks if he doubted her. Gray Wing replies that he didn't, but comments that it was the way they traveling cats went, and realizes that he went to find the journeying group. Misty Water refers to Jagged Peak as stupid, and remarks that he would be back once he was hungry, making Gray Wing desire her confidence. He believes that since Jagged Peak caught the hare, the latter believed that he could catch anything. :Gray Wing assists Misty Water down the plateau, and returns to the cave to find Quiet Rain reporting to Stoneteller of Jagged Peak's disappearance. She asks if he found him, and Gray Wing shakes his head, explaining that Jagged Peak appeared to have said farewell to Fluttering Bird, and followed the travelling group. Quiet Rain exclaims that he would be killed, and he assures her that he can look after himself. Quiet Rain ignores his claims, as Jagged Peak was too young, and informs Gray Wing to find Jagged Peak in order to find the new land safely. Gray Wing looks at Stoneteller to see encouragement, and sees Twisted Branch and Dewy Leaf on their way to hunt. He recalls a golden trail of sunlight in the valley, and then agrees to go after Jagged Peak. Characters Major *Jagged Peak *Quiet Rain }} Minor *Shaded Moss *Clear Sky *Misty Water *Turtle Tail *Cloud Spots *Dewy Leaf *Twisted Branch *Silver Frost *Sharp Hail *Stone Song *Hollow Tree *Lion's Roar *Snow Hare }} Mentioned *Fluttering Bird *Dappled Pelt *Tall Shadow *Rainswept Flower *Broken Feather }} Notes and references de:Der Sonnenpfad/Kapitel 4 Category:The Sun Trail Category:Dawn of the Clans arc Category:Chapter subpages